fablesofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200213-history
The 'Shroom Powder Gang
"I can see youse spyin' on my 'shrooms. WELL EAT DIS!" -Worm, Big Boss of the 'Shroom Powder Gang The Shroom Powder Gang are a loose affiliation of Night Goblins originally based on the shores of the Black Water marshes. Led by the tenacious if somewhat skittish Worm, the gangers have risen to infamy amongst the warring tribes and beasts of the mountains. This is in part due to their unfathomable numbers but mostly for their unbridled success in cultivating and distributing mad cap mushrooms amongst other night goblin tribes in the mountains. Appearance The Shroom Powder Gang, like all night goblins, fear the harsh effects of sunlight after centuries dwelling underground. They cloak themselves in whatever rags or scavenged clothing are available, soaking them in the befouled marshes of Black Water until they develop a mouldy black appearance. Unlike other tribes however they make much use of ground up mushrooms that grow in the area. Having developed a technique of mashing the mushrooms into a pulp, the goblins cover themselves in a crude warpaint to determine status as well as level of inebriation. The concoction is most commonly applied to their beak like noses, so that they can directly inhale the hallucenogenic scent of the paint. The Battle of Tal Aerheiln Although there are few records to acknoledge it, the gang earnt a great deal of infamy during an attempted raid of the ancient elven library Tal Aerheiln. From what information remains it is believed that a goblin warboss known variously as 'Krumpa', 'Krumpinator', and 'Useless' hired the gangers in an attempt to claim the Blood River region of the Border Princes for himself (as well as exact revenge on the Iron Claw Orc tribe who named him Warboss Useless). Leading a warband of Tzeentchian chaos warriors to the library, the warboss had planned on murdering their lord and stealing anything that could help him overcome the Iron Claws. This plan however would never come to pass as Elven Seers foresaw the intrusion and rallied a spawning of lizardmen to help mount an inpenetrable defense. Whilst Warboss Krumpa was mercilessly skewered upon the tips of an elven phalanx (along with the better part of his tribe, his personal standard, and their great shaman), Worm and his gangers skulked amongst the dense elven ruins and plotted their own devious scheme. Realising that the lizards resolve hinged on the survival of their Slann King and his guards, Worm ordered a charge against the warriors, confident that their numerical superiority (and newly stolen nets) would be enough to bring victory to the night goblins and more importantly himself. As the combat raged the night goblins numbers began to press the temple guard to breaking point, and yet their leader continued to ward them, even restoring some of their number with renewed life. It was at this moment that Worm instructed his underlings to throw their nets directly at the Slann, breaking his concentration and disrupting his magical wards. Even As Worm began cackling maniacally the Slanns power churned in an invisible yet catastrophic vortex, finally detonating in a cataclysmic explosion. Thus did the 'Shroom Powder gang rise to even greater prominence in Black Water as word of their deed spread. Although most of their number were smeared to a paste by magic, halberd and spear there were some, including Worm, who escaped to spread (and exaggerate) their claim. Whilst the forces of order would recount the battle as a great victory, the Slann Priest was forced to teleport back to Lustria to escape its own devastating miscast, knowing that it had doomed its sacred guardians.